Lancer (Leonidas)
Summary Lancer is a Lancer-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing in the Septem Singularity as an enemy Servant. Lancer's True Name is Leonidas I, the King of Sparta, the country that became the etymology of Spartan discipline. Leonidas reigned as the king of Sparta, but he had a difficult time administrating the nation because Sparta became the land which produced "muscle-brains". He was famous for the Battle of Thermopylae, where he and his 300 men confronted the invading 100,000 Persians. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Unknown with Thermopylae Enomotia Name: Lancer, Leonidas I Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 60 at the time of death of his real-life counterpart Classification: Lancer-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Spearman and Shield Wielder, Can summon his three hundred Elite Spartans that died at the Battle of Thermopylae with him, Social Influencing (Can boost morale), Empowerment (His power increases in proportion to how disadvantageous a situation he is in), Can continue fighting with grievous injuries, Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has B-Rank Strength, putting him on par with Saber under Shirou, who parried blows from Berserker. Fought Mash and Nero in Septem. Later fought Mash again as well as Mephistopheles and Shiki during the Garden of Order event.). Unknown with Thermopylae Enomotia (Its power increases with the power of his enemy's attacks and how precarious the situation is as it revolves around making a counterattack) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with other Servants) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class. Unknown with Thermopylae Enomotia Durability: Island level (Has A-Rank Endurance, making him comparable to Berserker). Higher with Thermopylae Enomotia (Dramatically increases his defense in preparation for an incoming attack, even against an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm when used together with his Dignity of the Rearguards skill) Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has sufficient mana Range: Extended melee range with his spear, Several dozen meters by throwing it Standard Equipment: An unnamed Greek Spear and Hoplite Shield Intelligence: Described as a "hot-blooded idiot", Leonidas is not much of an intellectual and would prefer to attend to his city-state's military matters. Nevertheless, he is an incredibly skilled combatant, having held the line against the onslaught of 100,000 soldiers with under 2000 Greeks, among whom only 300 were his personal men who stood on the front line with him, for an extended period of time before his death. As a result, his true worth only shows when in a disadvantageous position. Weaknesses: Is rather reckless and a "hot-blooded idiot". Cannot fight in spirit form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Thermopylae_Enomotia.png|Thermopylae Enomotia Thermopylae_Enomotia.gif|Its activation in Fate/Grand Order Thermopylae_Enomotia_FGOA.gif|Arcade ver. Noble Phantasm Thermopylae Enomotia: Guardian of the Hot Gates: The Noble Phantasm of Leonidas. Thermopylae Enomotia is the reenactment of the legendary 300 people in the Battle of Thermopylae against the invading 100,000 Persians to protect the land of Sparta, the battle which engraved Leonidas' name in history. Each one of the Spartans possesses C-E rank Endurance and are summoned to not only protect their king, but also the latter's master. Thermopylae Enomotia has Leonidas' Spartans defend against enemy attacks before mounting a counter-attack in return, the power of which depends on how many have endured the attack before. In other words, the more people that defended against the enemy attack, the stronger the counter-attack will become. Class Skills Magic Resistance: Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Leonidas' C-Rank Magic Resistance will cancel any magical spell below two-verses but will falter in the face of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. Personal Skills Battle Continuation: is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Leonidas' A-Rank Battle Continuation makes it possible for him to fight even with deadly injuries and will remain alive for as long as he does not receive a decisive fatal wound (i.e. having his heart or head completely destroyed). Dignity of the Rearguards: A unique Skill that allows the holder to display more power the more disadvantageous the situation is (such as defensive battles and military withdrawals). Leonidas' name was engraved in history for fighting an overwhelmingly superior force with a tiny military force, and thus will only display his true power against overwhelming odds. Combined with the use of his Noble Phantasm, this can allow Leonidas to even defend against an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. Warcry of the Warrior: A morale-boosting skill. Similar to the breathing techniques in karate, by way of this warcry he carries out a moral coordination. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Kings Category:Servants Category:Possession Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Empowerment Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users